muafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
'''Captain America (Steve Rogers) is a principal character of the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance games. And he is the new leader of the Anti-Registration Heroes group in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Character History Steve Rogers was a sickly young man who joined a secret program called Operation Rebirth, in World War II. There he was given a unique formula dubbed the Super Soldier Serum and bombarded by radioactive vita-rays. He then achieved the pinnacle of human perfection in almost an instant, and was dubbed the champion of the Allies: Captain America. However, a Nazi loyalist at the scene of the experiment began trashing the place, and Captain America was forced to evacuate everyone. However, he later learned that the scientist who developed the serum died, burying the formula with him. Captain America then became the only existing Super Soldier. As the war progressed, Captain America earned a name for himself as the most valuable asset of the Allies, gaining a sidekick, Bucky, as well as a few arch-nemesis. One of them, Red Skull, launched a nuclear missile at a small town, forcing Captain America and Bucky to act. Bucky is seemingly killed trying to stop the bomb. Captain America, who was on the missile, defused the bomb, but was flung into the ocean, where the Super Soldier Serum put him in a state of suspended animation. Years later, The Avengers found the ice statue of Captain America and thawed him out. He then joined and and helped lead the Avengers alongside ironman . Cap also offered his services to his old war buddy Nick Fury.It was opereting at as a SHIELD agent that Cap firs encountered Sharon Carter, SHIELD' s Agent 13, who would become his paramour. In the last days of his life Cap, now led the resistance against to Superhuman Registration Act. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Strike Hero (stats at level 30) Body: 22 Focus: 14 Strike: 39 Powers * Shield Throw (Projectile) : Throws shield at enemy. Hold button and use left stick to steer * Shield Bash (Melee) : Thrusts his shield forward stunning opponent ' * '''Energy Shield (Radial) : Spins around, cutting through enemies and objects in a radius with his energized shield * Shield Charge (Charge) : Uses shield as battering ram * Reserve Strength (Boost) : Taps into a reserve of strength and agility beyond that of peak human development, increasing speed and damage * Heroism (Boost) : Reduce the damage taken by the entire team * Avenger's Shield (Xtreme) : Throws shield in a giant arc, circling around and striking all enemies in the area with massive physical damage Costumes * Ultimate : The default version of Captain America's instantly recognizable duds in-game, comprised of a red, white, and blue kevlar shirt evoking the stars-and-stripes design of the U.S. flag, blue pants, red leather boots, red leather elbow-length gloves, and a black utility belt with brown military pouches. Captain America also wears a blue mask bearing a white letter "A" in the forehead area and wields the traditional star-spangled vibranium shield. This design is based off of Cap's appearance in the now-defunct Ultimate Marvel line, although it inspired the more recent cinematic version of the character. : Shield Mastery - Increases shield damage : Increase XP - Increases the amount of XP gained * Classic : The Classic interpretation of Captain America's look in mainstream Marvel continuity starting from the Silver Age onward, this costume is highly reminiscent of the Ultimate one, although the reds of the costume are brighter, the star-emblem on the chest is slightly larger, the cuffs of the gloves are looser and less tight-fitting around the arms, and the miniature ornamental wings on Cap's hood are present. : Critical Chance - Increases melee critical hit chance : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy * US Agent : A costume originally worn by Steve Rogers during a time when a rival named John Walker usurped his Captain America identity, this suit was later worn by Walker himself, who used it to create a new name for himself as the US Agent. This outfit is a highly modified reworking of Captain America's Classic costume. The major differences are that the blue areas of the suit have been recolored to be black, the utility belt has been recolored red, the star and stripes on the front of the costume have been redesigned to be horizontal and integrated, and the iconic shield is missing its central star-emblem. : Skill Boost - Gives entire team chance to execute powers at 3 ranks higher than normal : Melee Damage - Increases melee damage * World War 2 : Captain America's original getup from the Golden Age, when he fought alongside the militaries of the U.S.A. and the other Allied nations against Nazi Germany in Europe and the Japanese Empire over the Pacific. A prototype of the Classic costume, Cap's WW2 look is highly similar to that design, the main differences being that the suit's colors are darker and more muted, the utility belt is made from brown leather, and the star-emblem on the chest is slightly smaller, closer to its size in the Ultimate costume. The shield is also completely different in shape and design, lacking the smooth, circular quality of the shield accompanying all other costumes. : Patriot's Strength - Increases max health : Momentum Rate - Gain momentum from melee combat faster Teams * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Avengers * Bruisers * Classic Avengers * Martial Artists * Met His Maker * Natural Leaders * New Avengers * Weapon Specialists Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 In the second game of the franchise, Captain America leads the anti-registration camp against Iron Man. Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Strike heroes Category:Anti-Registration Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Secret Avengers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Bosses